brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
2200946 Knights' Kingdom - Medieval Mischief and Mayhem
2200946 Knights' Kingdom - Medieval Mischief and Mayhem is a Knights' Kingdom book released in 2000. Plot Medieval Mischief and Mayhem starts with King Leo and Queen Leonora announcing a feast to the nearby village from their castle. With them are Richard the Strong, John of Mayne, and Princess Storm. However, King Leo's crown is missing. Richard the Strong discovers that Boris, one of King Leo's soldiers, is stealing the crown, and strips him of his rank. As punishment, King Leo sends him into the Dark Forest. Meanwhile, Cedric the Bull is sleeping while Weezil and Gilbert The Bad are playing "I spy". Cedric is dreaming about about capturing King Leo's castle, while the narrator explains that Cedric is the 13th son of a king from another land who never received any land, and who as a result decided to steal King Leo's. After he wakes up, Boris, wandering through the forest, gets caught in a trap. They threaten him and he begs them not to hurt him, then offers to help them win Lion Castle, telling them that King Leo is throwing a banquet. Cedric then opens up a book of plans to figure out what to do and falls into Weezil's mud-pit trap. Back at the Castle, King Leo is in the process of organizing the feast. He tells Princess Storm to finish his tapestry, although she would rather help guard the provisions cart with the Knights. He then briefly talks to Queen Leonora about their son Edward, who is fighting in the crusades. Afterword, King Leo visits his throne room to arrange for some new traps and a new hiding place for his treasure. He declares to the soldier there that Benjamin Bones will be the last line of defense for the royal treasure, and the soldier replies that Benjamin Bones isn't real. However, Benjamin Bones can be seen in a window behind the knight. Princess Storm, bored with the tapestry, gets dressed in a suit of armor and picks up her bow. She the leaves the castle and goes into Witch Wood to find the provisions cart, which is being protected by John of Mayne and Richard the Strong. She discovers that Cedric the Bull, Weezil, and a Bull warrior are about to ambush the wagon. To stop them, she shoots an arrow through the branch Cedric is holding onto, dropping him to the ground and alerting the knights to the Bull's presence. The Bulls, having lost the element of surprise, take off. The Knights know that they won't be able to follow them because of Weezil's knowledge of the forest. Cedric, returning with Weezil to camp, find Gilbert The Bad hard at work on siege machines. Cedric informs him that the ambush was not a success, but seeing the machines, declares that he'll be king soon with the machines Gilbert had built. Later, on the morning before the feast, the villagers are getting ready. Dan, a child, is being washed by his mother, while girls in the meadow pick flowers for garlands. Watt and his son Gurth, are shoeing horses and polishing knights' swords and shield. Rose the castle cook and her helpers are preparing the feast, while John and Richard practice their swordfighting and Princess Storm watches them. At the celebration, a knights from all over gather and various villagers have set up stalls, selling food and trinkets. A joust is taking place. Dan carelessly throws a wooden toy, which hits King Leo. Instead of punishing Dan, he invites him to sit in the royal box with him. Richard the Strong wins first place and a bag of gold, which he asks be used to help sick villagers, and John of Mayne, who won second place, is given the chance to dance with Princess Storm at the banquet, with the condition that she finishes her tapestry. Meanwhile, Cedric, Boris, Gilbert, and Weezil are preparing to attack the castle. While everyone else is feasting, they Weezil drives a cart full of hay bales to the castle door. Some Bull soldiers jump out and attack the knight at the front gate. While dancing with John of Mayne, Princess Storm notices something shiny through the window. John realizes that it's the gleam of the swords of Cedric's men and warns the king. Outside, a full scale invasion is taking place. Cedric's siege weapons have broken open the gate and his men are attacking the castle en masse. His archers shoot grappling arrows and then climb up the castle walls. King Leo orders all able-bodied men to assist him in defending the castle. He and his knights, along with Watt and Gurth, help defend the castle from the bulls. Princess Storm wanders off on her own to fight, but is captured by Cedric, Weezil, Gilbert, and Boris, who are together. However, King Leo's men repel them and Cedric's contingent of soldiers, who spread throughout the castle. Most are caught by traps and villagers, but Cedric, Weezil, Boris, and Gilbert head for the throne room, followed by King Leo and his knights. Boris warns Weezil of a trap, but it turns out that the trap was moved, and Weezil is trapped in a cage. On the next floor, he warns Gilbert of another trap, but again the trap was changed, and Gilbert is caught by a suit of armor. Cedric, wary due to having had his top men trapped, sends Boris in first, who promptly falls into a pit trap. Cedric opens the throne, but out jumps Benjamin Bones. Cedric runs away but is caught in a trap. When King Leo, Richard the Strong, and John of Mayne, catch up to him, they find that he has a manuscript stolen from the official mailman. It turns out that it's a letter from Edward, stating that he is well and returning home. For their crimes, Cedric and his men are tasked with the job of doing the work of everyone in the village for a month while everyone else has a holiday. Category:2000 books Category:2000000 sets Category:Knights' Kingdom